


Tendency For Trouble

by lxcifxrhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Frat boy Michael, Lots of it, M/M, Minor mentions of cake, Muke - Freeform, Slight angst due to shitty parents and wonderful wild teenage love, Smut, all the frat, and frat boy Ashton, not enough muke fic tbh, side cashton, slight angst, wow muke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcifxrhemmo/pseuds/lxcifxrhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't have a thing for Hemmings, he's a fucking little junior nerd with a teacher for a mum. That tells you everything." </p>
<p>"That just tells me it puts him top of your list to fuck next, thrilling dangerous sexy fling with the new boy at Uni? Yeah sounds like an opportunity you wouldn't wanna miss, not to mention he's got brains and beauty." </p>
<p>Or the one where Luke is the new pretty boy and son of the headteacher at frat boy Michaels University and Michael's really tired of all these little new kids thinking they're big enough to be like the Seniors. That is until he see's the new boy for himself and suddenly it makes sense...but he's totally not gonna fuck him.Is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm new to AO3 and this work is something I planned for a few weeks now my friend helped with the plot. I was just reading 5sos fanfic on here when I realised there wasn't a lot of muke and I thought that was a shame because I adored the pairing so this was sort of created. I don't fully understand how tags and stuff work get so it'd be awesome to get you guys help :) thanks for reading my work if you do xxo

Prologue. 

Michael is a typical boy at college. Although nowadays you had different groups of typical boys at college. He hated the term frat boy but if that's what he was defined as then so be it, because there was no denying Michael had been off with almost the entirety of his year in Uni before he even moved up into this shit hole. 

An advantage however is that there's such a curly haired and muscular boy that exists who goes by the name of Ashton Irwin and just so happens to be equally as full of a bad reputation right now. 

Right now for example he is standing outside the head teachers office looking through the tiny glass panel at the door and every so often I see a long middle finger glide across the sectioned glass. 

"Michael are you paying attention? I don't think you realise how close you are to being expelled from this establishment" 

Michael scoffed partly at Ashton and partly at Mrs Hemmings. Oh he realised and it didn't make much of a difference. 

"Listen ma'am I don't know what the guy told you but I did not try to get off with another senior in the locker room and for the record if I had of done it sure as hell wouldn't have been Ashton" 

Mrs Hemmings only raised an eyebrow at me tapping her notepad and pen in an annoying habit as she seemed to weigh her options up. 

"Listen Clifford, I know things aren't perfect in your life and most likely never have been but isn't it time to turn around and make a change?" 

I slowly and reluctantly nodded because I wasn't winning this fight and I was tired of talking anyway. Getting up I slammed the door on my way out and didn't glance back to thank her for not giving me a months worths of detentions. 

"Fucking in the locker room? Wow that's low Michael"  
Ashton was quick to catch up with the red haired boy he simply shrugged in response putting his hands in his pockets as Ashton winked at someone he passed saying hi and Michael had to make a sound of Disturbia at the sight of her twiddling her hair like a pre teen. 

Oh I was gonna change alright. Change where I fucked people because I was not getting caught next time fuck knows how much of sociology I just missed and it's about the only class I can stand. Could this day get much worse? I hadn't even orgasmed because the guy started complaining about how we'd get caught and we'd have to meet again. Jesus. I do not meet again. From here on out especially not in the locker room. 

"Will you slow the fuck down?!" Ashton grabbed my shirt panting as he yanked me back I hadn't even realised id just took the steps two at a time and I winced in apology remembering my bestmate had a heart problem and zooming up endless flights of stairs didn't help it. I complied and walked a pace he could handle kicking my dorm door open and watching the people around me smoking outside their rooms raise their eyebrows before going back to their bad habits. 

"I mean honestly. Just because I fuck a few people I nearly get expelled? Does she even know what half her little prefects get up to. Not to fucking mention if I did get out of here I'd throw a party" I slumped down on my bed and Ashton just looked at me doubtfully as he chucked his bag down at my drawers and sat beside me. 

"What with all the people you fucked?" Ashton smirked a cheeky glimmer in his eye. I couldn't be bothered to respond instead I aimed precisely and made my hit count, the pillow hit him right in the side of his head. He nearly muttered díck under his breath until something else had him crawling across my bed sitting on my lap. 

"Sorry I've got no money on me, you can have a tip next time" Ashton whacked me hard and leaned in with this stupid girly giggle playing at his lips and I wanted to push him off me and straight into my drawers. 

"Have you heard the news?" 

"What news?" 

"The fresh meat joined campus today. And guess what?" Ashton was making long dramatic pauses and I was tempted to choke the boy. 

"Fucking hell what?!" 

"Head Hemmings isn't the only one you've gotta worry about anymore" and then Ashton sauntered out my room leaving me to wonder why exactly I would be worried about another Hemmings entering campus not to mention he was in a completely different year than me. At the door a low voice mumbled as ash leaned against it nodding slowly. 

"Sure I'll show you the ropes kiddo"  
Ashton threw his bag over his shoulder and left yet again I was confused. 

And alone for the first time in weeks. 

As I went to my drawers I saw what ash had left me and I froze stiff.

A note had been placed on top of all my papers. A note that said in Ashton's delicate handwriting the names of two boys and our room number. 

Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood. 

A small photo was attached with details that I'd rather not read as I realised my room was about to be shared. 

I wanted to deny that I kept looking back at the doe blue eyes staring up at me as I ripped up the note. 

But I couldn't, because I did.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael shows Luke around in a highly irritable state. Luke irritates him. 
> 
> Oh and Ashton seems to really like Calum and Calum's not quite sure what to think of all these grumpy ass seniors or what to think of Ashton 
> 
> None of the boys want to dwell on why they think each one is different from the others round the Uni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're wondering why the chapter says 2 of ? When you search how many chapters there are it's because I don't know how many chapters there will be yet but trust me there will be a lot more and the fact it says 2 is because there's a prologue which it considers my chapter one but my friends this chapter right here is chapter one just to make it clear. Also if any of you want to contact me with feedback or questions or just get to know me more then my tumblr is a-wild-lani-appeared and I'd love to hear from you xxo P.S. I am so sorry that this chapter is so long I got a bit carried away bc major cashton feels and I wanted to show the difference between the two potential relationships of Muke and cashton. Lol I suck.

So somehow at heaven forbid the early hours of the morning, Michael had allowed himself to be dragged from his bed with a pounding headache and a never ending hangover just to end up in the study hall for hours on end leaning against a doorway and questioning why he hung out with Ashton fucking Irwin. 

"Just so you know, this is not my kind of social gathering." Michael retorted at Ashton from where he leant in the shadows accepting the extra strong painkillers that had been chucked his way less than sympathetically. 

"Shutup Mikey, I got put on a volunteer list and I didn't have a choice in this. Sit the fuck down and deal with it" Ashton could be surprisingly grumpy in the morning especially in early hours and probably even more so since Michael had apparently been sick on his favourite jeans last night even though they all looked the fucking same. 

Michael glanced around the room lazily like he was hunting his prey and at the same time being here came easy to him. He slumped back in a seat as Ashton tapped his foot impatiently and read through the guide. There were some kids who had already turned up and were chatting away to Seniors like they had always been at this school and frankly Michael wanted to get up and shove them down in the seats and start explaining how being in Uni does not make you powerful. Unless you're pissed and off campus. 

However hungover and highly irritable Michael didn't explain things well so he figured he'd leave it to Ashton and go ignored. Which was honestly the way Michael liked it. 

Ashton was scrutinising the list and then turning the look on Michael to which he responded by glaring darkly through bloodshot eyes. Ashton flipped him off just as the headteacher entered the room. 

"Oh fuck really?" Michael asked no one in particular but received a small smirk off Ashton and quickly pulled his cap further down over his messy static shock of red hair and blocked his face and dreary eyes from the perfectionist head teacher. Ashton however was perfectly dressed and for once didn't have a bandana shoved through his thick caramel tinted locks. 

"Irwin. Always a pleasure." Hemmings said this in a less than pleasured voice though, Ashton cut her a wide edged smile and a perfect wink with the right glimmer in his eye and she quickly shoved the two kids forward obviously keen to pretend one of her schools bad boys didn't just make her blush. 

"Alright let's set some ground rules. You see that grumpy homeless looking twat sat beside me? Don't say a word to him unless you want to leave this Uni before you've began...got it?" I look up to see that both boys are nodding and I hold my breath glad my cap is sheltering my head because fuck 

Those big blue eyes are even shinier and prettier close up. 

The other one with the skin that looked as smooth as chocolate and seemed the shade of a perfectly mixed latté (trust me I'd seen Ashton's to know what one looked like) however was smirking at Ashton and letting his eyes trail the expanse of my bestfriends body. Ashton was lounging on the seats one leg dangled across them lazily and the other leaning on mine. His tight red and white tee seemed to stretch over his toned body and his curls flicked in all the right places, black skinnies only frayed for once instead of ripped and honestly not hiding a lot and there wasn't any pretending. Ashton Irwin had a lot. 

"Hey kid, you're here to examine the school not my body" Ashton's voice retorted before Michael could with a calm and relaxed tone to it as he watched the boy scan him. It was nothing Ashton wasn't used to his eyes even glimmered at the challenge, the usual hazel turning a more soft green. The boy stiffened and shrugged taking the list effortlessly and I had to nudge Ashton to remind him to stop looking so impressed by the stupid assholes. 

Hemmings spawn stepped forward and the nudging stopped as the breath caught in Michael's throat for the second time that afternoon, In fact he nearly choked resulting in him coughing and sitting bolt upright. 

"Right...thanks for the advice. Anyways are you gonna show us around or not? And I apologise for Calum's behaviour he's a bit overwhelmed" 

Jesus if Hemmings number two didn't sound so posh and perfect his voice was nearly admirable. The way it was surprisingly deep for someone of his age but balanced by the thick Australian accent his family shared and how his words seemed to flow despite how fast he spoke. It was hard to focus on what exactly he was saying because honestly the boy looked exactly like what the girls back in year five used to say was the dream guy. 

Michael finally not being able to take anymore after examining the boys sharpest features being his blue eyes and blonde hair that seemed to positively glow and go to the height of a ramp decided to stand and start this stupid tour. Ashton gracefully got to his feet and handed them both the guide without words purposefully making tan boy (who Michael had by now decided was Calum) splutter and go a cherry red as their hands brushed. 

He scoffed as he walked on and Luke shoved Calum hard as if to remind him blushing wasn't a cool thing to do and Calum coughed composing himself and smoothing his shirt down deciding to lead the way. 

Michael walked ahead following Ashton. "Out of all the fucking kids trust you to get the heads son are you serious Ashton?! the guys gonna rat me out every single day I mean Jesus have you seen the way he acts. Like a fucking genius just cause his mum knows the ropes" 

Ashton laughed quietly and they seemed to come to a mutual silent agreement that the pair wouldn't mention how the boys stood behind them had a profile picture scattered around the dorm bin, blatantly ripped to shreds roughly and maybe Michael would say he was drunk and it wasn't something they'd understand if the latter asked. They didn't. 

Instead the two settled on the spare beds and unpacked their stuff and Michael pretended that they weren't and that Ashton wasn't helping them make their fucking beds or more specifically Calum's. Luke decided to sit on a messily made bed and got out a guitar ignoring Ashton's attempt at straightening his sheets. Oh fucking hell not a guitar. 

Michael crossed the room quickly and pulled the stupid wooden instrument off him. They were in a close square off as Luke snatched the guitar back but reluctantly placed it away 

"I have a hangover"  
"Not my fault" 

For a kid who had been raised respectfully with a mother who scolded just about everything the boy had a serious attitude problem. He huffed and shoved the guitar under his bed and stared at Michael until he felt uncomfortable and hesitantly gestured for him to come over. 

"I'm Luke by the way"  
"Everyone fucking knows who you are"  
"Well that's a long name. " 

I snapped my head up glaring at the boy who sat at the end of my bed smirking and I totally was not considering what that would look like if we were both stripped out of the 5 layers of clothes we wore between us. Totally not. Because I was totally pissed and yet my answer betrayed my thoughts.

"Michael. My name is Michael"  
"Nice but I'm gonna call you Mikey"  
"Fucking hell please, don't" 

In this amount of time debating Luke had somehow got closer, he was leaning in with a cheeky innocent pre teen look in his eyes before he stood and made his way back over to his side of the room, Michael wasn't checking him out, he was just wondering if the boy ever stood a chance of getting fucked. He knew for a fact he'd never like Luke Hemmings and he also knew he hasn't won the argument. 

Not one. he told himself. 

\--------

Ashton was setting up the snooker table in the games lounge like he was a pro. He probably was considering every other game here looked like shitty stimulators you found in low key arcades. 

"So what do you think of the place?" 

Calum tuned in to Ashton's voice and nearly had a heart attack when he looked up and saw how close the older boy was. Fighting hard to keep a dark blush off his face he shrugged. 

"As in this place in particular or the whole Uni? Both answers would be pretty crap" 

Ashton fucking giggles, he giggles, Calum was finding it hard to believe a senior with the definition of Ashton's could even do that and he leant down again ignoring the other and the way that giggle made his heart race instantly going back to sorting out the table he'd disregarded. 

"How come?" 

Ashton spoke a lot. That was something Calum had been surprised to realise too especially since he was just a "stupid immature junior" oh yeah, he knew what the older kids thought of him especially that red haired wannabe punk he was now sharing a dorm with and no he didn't like Ashton and no Ashton didn't like him but it was nice to have the presence of the other knowing they wouldn't both kill each other with one wrong word. 

Maybe that's why he had agreed to come down and play snooker with the guy even though he had no idea how to because it was easy with Ashton and there wasn't any need to try to impress because they didn't give a shit about each other. Or so Calum decided to think and maybe eventually believe that it wasn't one sided. 

"I could've been done with school. Sporty kinda guy. Football was a passion of mine as you can imagine it didn't give me brains but Jesus if there was one thing I was good at it was trying and being determined and football brought that out in me. I was offered to work with a professional team....I turned it down" 

And Calum nearly dropped his cue when he found Ashton's eyes staring at him intently, his palm resting on his chin and his body leaning over the table so he could be closer and hear more and holy shit he was looking at Calum like he actually found the boy intriguing. So obviously on instinct Calum gulped and took a small step back. 

"Why?" Ashton breathed out a response finally and Calum let out a long drawn breath as he let Ashton chalk the cue. 

"Because mum wanted what was best for me and mum is old and mum is sick so I made a sacrifice and bucked up and told myself I'd learn something for once that could actually make her proud" Ashton seemed to suck in a breath at Calum's small speech but the tan boy was quick to ignore it taking his stick and positioning it. Even though he'd never played before he was eager to end the uncomfortable and awkwardness. 

"That's...that must've been difficult" 

Calum shrugged, he wasn't up for the conversation anymore he wanted to change it to maybe the fact that when the two had snuck out the room sick of watching Luke and Michael look at each other completely fuckstruck the two had actually got closer perhaps he could make a snide joke about how they were most likely going 4 rounds the amount of staring they were doing but then he remembered he wasn't a senior and he didn't have the right to make those jokes and him and Ashton did not fit together. 

"Everything in life is difficult sometimes, that's why you overcome it"  
The short brief reply came for what seemed like a lifetime later, Ashton had been admiring the boys muscles and the way he moved in those minutes of silence. He was so nimble and swift, swaying his hips softly not enough to be sexual but the way that made it like he knew what he was doing, the way his back tensed and then relaxed and when he really focused his biceps strained. Ashton jumped into action again to avoid the way he'd just thought about Calum taking over him much longer and coughed standing behind him. 

"It's more like this if you wanna get a good hit"  
And he lines Calum's arm with the stick and he shows him how to shoot and it's not awkward despite how close they are and despite Ashton's lips nearly brush his neck when he tells him to aim and when Calum jumps because after hours of growling frustratedly because that wasn't the perfect fucking strike, he hit it and nearly flung himself into Ashton's arms and Ashton grinned impressed and it wasn't awkward. 

What was awkward was that it should've been. 

\-----  
"You've got to promise me something head boy, You don't rat on me at any stage got it?"  
Michael had soon recovered from his hangover but was still grumpy when he awoke to Luke playing his guitar, Luke only raised an eyebrow innocently in response. 

"And when will I have time to do such a thing?"  
Luke straightens and Michael shrugs shoving on his jacket. 

"You'd be surprised how many times seniors and juniors cross paths. Especially when they share a bedroom"  
Luke snorted at Michaels sarcasm as he shoved on some clothes that actually made it look like he tried to be respectable. 

"Careful now you almost make it sound like we're sleeping together"  
Michael tensed and offered a dark glare to the other younger boy, it only made him more frustrated that instead of backing off Luke glared back even more. 

"Yeah remind me of that again when you're actually the legal age" Michael had poison dripping dangerously in his tone and Luke was simply packing his guitar away but he seemed to stiffen at this insult before shrugging. 

"Go on party boy, make sure you go back to theirs wouldn't want me ratting on you would you?"  
Luke smirked and Michael didn't like the amount of secrecy and deception he had lurking behind those big innocent blue eyes that didn't seem quite so innocent from the moment after Michael had first heard him speak. The older boy rolled his own pale green hues and disappeared out the door. 

And if Luke ratted on him so be it, games were made for two after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years and time for some changes. It's New Years and Ashton is drunk and Calum is a mysterious fucker who won't show what the hell he feels about Ashton's flirting. It's New Years and Michael realised it's time to make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED REJOICE MY SWEET READERS IM SORRY I WENT THROUGH A REALLY ROUGH PATCH WITH MY BIPOLAR AND SHOULD HAVE UPDATED WAY SOONER BUT FELT LIKE NO ONE WOULD LIKE IT SO YES IM BACK ITS ALL GOOD IM SO SORRY I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.

It was around 3 Pm and the purplish skies seemed to match the bags under the seniors eyes as Michael pushed weakly and futilely against the dorm door because of course Luke would fucking lock him out on New Year's Eve. Temptation to call Ashton flitted through his mind but Michael would be damned if he let a junior be the reason he couldn't get a few hours kip before lectures. 

"Open the door you fucking dick"  
His voice rang through the hall and he slammed his hand against the door loudly, he could hear Luke groaning from inside and he also knew Luke had been ignoring him and making him wait on purpose which severely pissed off an already highly intoxicated and irritable drunk. Three clicks sounded and the dorm door was unlocked but not opened. Michael stepped through the door and met Luke's glare harshly although it seemed seeing how riled up Michael was his demeanour instantly faded. 

"You're fucking kidding right? God you're such a pathetic junior I swear actually locking me out just cause I went out to have a good time?" Michael was whisper growling and on the verge of losing it as Luke simply shrugged he hadn't even noticed the boy was in his boxers which were surprisingly manly for a kid until he turned and Michael actually caught a glimpse of how round and tight his little ass looked. Now was really not the time. 

"Well if you hadn't have stayed out so late it wouldn't have happened, dumbass" Luke sounded more fed up as he walked across the room and fell into his bed and Michael didn't like how he was rapidly becoming the loser in this battle. Nor did he like how whenever it was Luke he was fighting he never won. 

"Whatever Hemmings just cause you don't know what a good time is" Michael rolled his eyes and checked his phone before walking over to his bed. Ashton wasn't home but Michael didn't overthink that because it didn't surprise him that he wasn't here because Ashton always got throttled on New Years to make up for the fact the boy never stepped a foot out of line any other day, of course he was one of the annoying drunks who spoke about making a change new year new me crap although Ashton never followed through with it. 

"Oh right and you think you could show me?" Michael shouldn't have considered the talk so flirty because Luke said it with a scoff afterwards chasing his words and Michael wouldn't have made a move to tease had he been thinking straight but Luke was enticing him right now, Michael didn't want to start thinking that his whole attitude of Luke being a stupid junior who couldn't understand was a false pretence but fuck was it fun to tease. 

"You tell me pretty boy"  
Michael was practically purring as he crossed the room and crawled on top of the younger leaning in close. Luke was sat upright propped on his shoulders as he looked up shocked but his words were soon cut short when he noticed how close the red heads lips were to his own and they were both panting angry messes atop of each other caught up in the moment. Michael was drunk and Luke knew it but if he could fuck him now maybe he could tease him after make him like him more. 

And that plan would've worked. 

Had Ashton have not came in screaming as he practically fell through the door with his hands in the air and a loud drawn out yell of "I am a legendddddd" announcing his arrival, Calum held him as he nearly fell flat on his face laughing softly at Ashton's antics and wrapped an arm around his waist, Michael was surprised the little puppy like junior could keep the muscly boy up so easily. "Oh Cally you're such a gentleman, take me to bed and make love to me" he fake moaned in a terrible New York girl accent as Calum bit his lip to hold in his laughter and Michael just stared with a raised eyebrow as he sprang apart from Luke. Luke however was still staring at Michael. 

"remind me never to invite him to a junior party on New Year's Eve again I think he's high off of the scent of little whiny kids getting stupidly drunk" 

"You're a little whiny kid" 

"Where's your proof?" 

Michael rolled his eyes and got up off of Luke's bed and Luke looked away regaining his breathing as he grabbed a book from his side table and pretended to be busy studying. Michael tried to ignore the moment of sexual desire between the two enemies and instead poured Ashton a glass of water and handed Calum the strongest pills he could find. 

"Sorry they don't knock people out, please don't drug him and then actually make love to him; I've seen the way you watch him"

Calum glared playfully and nodded handing Ashton the water as the elder boy groaned banging his head on the table clearly realising no one was in the party mood anymore. "Open wide" Calum murmured to the other as Ashton smirked and parted his lips. "Would've if you hadn't have pushed me away" Calum gave the boy a stern look and popped the pill in his mouth but Ashton being a drunk disorderly and horny Ashton had decided to go one step further and closed his mouth round Calum's fingers clearly sucking on them. Calum bit his lip and Ashton smirked "oh so now you let me put your fingers in my mouth, really setting the mood Loverboy" 

Michael grunted at the stupid antics and fell face first into his bed burying his head under his pillow and Luke watched as he willed away the urge to go over and sneak up behind him and continue their previous session. He crawled off his bed and leant up to Michael, he wanted to whisper something alluring like "they won't notice" but he knew Michael wouldn't, not sober he'd never let Luke but at least now there was no denying the two liked each other at least a bit. 

"We'll be busy on New Years so I figured I'd just give you it now" Michael peeked up looking both intrigued and startled as Calum smiled apologetically at the two boys and put Ashton to bed rolling his eyes as he was nearly pulled down beside the other. He quickly got out of the grip and wished Ashton goodnight walking out as Michael smirked and reminded himself to tease Ash about how he got stood up by a junior later on. 

"What is it?"  
Michael said softly not wanting to startle a now dosing Ashton as his fingers traced the strange wrapped object Luke was holding, the blonde boy blushed but confidence still laced his tone, briefly Michael wondered where the junior had learnt to grow up so fast because at moments he really didn't act like the growing kid he should. 

"You complained about mine. Now you get to annoy me with yours." Luke nodded slowly and Michael wanted to tear the paper off but kept a poker face as he slowly ripped the packaging and discovered a beautiful electric guitar laying within. He looked at Luke in amazement and thought of something cocky to say but could only frown because Jesus that must've cost the younger one a lot of money. It was frustrating him highly. 

"Happy New Years Mikey" Luke murmured as he got up and made his way back to bed but Michael's hand on his wrist, the most tender it had ever been caught Luke off guard as he hesitated and looked over his shoulder. Michael bit his lip and inwardly groaned at himself because he could not believe he was doing this and in a way breaking the system too. 

"Hang out with me on New Years, I know we've got classes but maybe in the free period? Just a thankyou I guess" the boy murmured shrugging lightly and feeling like a child again for trying to play it cool but it seemed to entice Luke as he smiled softly and nodded before curling up in bed and sleeping. 

Michael was stupidly grinning and something echoed he was an idiot and being with Luke was going to be the dumbest decision he'd ever made and why the fuck are you taking the most annoying junior in school on a fucking date Michael his subconscious echoed before his brain responded a million excuses. Then one made Michael's stomach drop. 

Because he'd loved Luke from day one.


End file.
